


Плохая игра

by tavvitar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Что бы мне от тебя захотеть, кэп?





	

Стив ненавидит свое тело. Нет, он рад тому, что больше не задыхается, что стал выше ростом, что может выжить в любой драке и победить любого врага. Он даже не против того, что может рухнуть с неба вместе с самолетом в ледяную пустыню — и выжить. В конце концов, для того Стива и создавали, разве нет? И если бы его тело тем и ограничивалось — он был бы абсолютно счастлив и всем доволен.

Но его тело хочет Тони Старка.

О’кей, ладно — Стив хочет Тони Старка. Он потратил очень много времени на то, чтобы это признать. На то, чтобы перебрать все варианты, от сбоя сыворотки после длительного хранения во льду до внезапного помешательства, и прийти к выводу, что ни один из них не подходит. На то, чтобы перестать хотеть — Стив даже пытался найти какие-нибудь таблетки и не нашел: наоборот было сколько угодно, но наоборот ему, мягко говоря, было абсолютно ни к чему. На то, чтобы выматывать себя тренировками и не видеть снов. Даже в шестнадцать Стиву не снилось ничего подобного. Те сны были легкими, бесформенными, словно комок вуали, и Стив просыпался от них, задыхаясь, все в груди горело огнем, а в трусах было мокро, и он не мог отделить одно от другого: удовольствие казалось ему удушающим и пустым. Не стоящим того, чтобы его хотеть. Сны его нового времени были другими — стыдные, тяжелые, плотные. В этих снах он впечатывался в голое смуглое тело Старка, чувствовал его пальцы на своей заднице, его губы на своей шее, ласкал рукой крепкий чужой стояк — и, проснувшись, только что не звенел от желания и голодной, хваткой памяти, которая впитывала и тащила в реальность все: запахи, звуки, блеск глаз и мягкость горячих, жадных губ.

Все это невозможно было игнорировать — и Стив в конце концов сдался в надежде, что, вытащив свою тайну на поверхность, сможет с ней справиться. Он мало что понимал в психологических теориях, без которых его новый мир, кажется, шагу ступить не мог — но это ведь было примерно как с котом под кроватью, так? Глупая скотина шебуршится и не дает спать — значит, надо выволочь ее на свет божий и вышвырнуть куда подальше. А потом спокойно заснуть.

Стив как-то подзабыл, насколько наглыми бывают коты, иначе выбрал бы другую ассоциацию. По крайней мере, это давало бы хоть какую-то надежду на избавление.  
А может быть, ему следовало сказать себе, что он хочет мужчин. В принципе, без уточнений, без конкретных образов, без реальных воплощений — скомкать все и запихнуть куда подальше. Но Старк... последнее, на что он был похож, это на эфемерный клок вуали. Во сне или наяву — Старк был абсолютно реален. Более того — он всегда был рядом: дышал и двигался, говорил и смотрел, хмурился и хохотал. Стив чувствовал его жизнь рядом — почти вплотную, остро, как касание, как воду, бьющую из-под земли, в которую хочется окунуть обожженные руки и высохшие губы. Признав, что хочет именно Тони, он наполовину проиграл битву — хотя и не понял этого. А когда Стив осознал, что полюбил — было поздно. 

Он терпел эту любовь, как когда-то терпел болезнь и унижение, как позже терпел раны — не стискивая зубов и не подавая вида, что задет. В его прежнем мире главными достоинствами мужчины были сила и спокойствие, умение сохранять лицо; отец учил этому Стива, когда он подолгу болел и единственное, чего ему хотелось — это плакать от осознания, что так будет всегда, никогда не кончится, всегда будет боль, жар, и неутолимое желание воздуха и свободы. Это были правильные уроки, и Стив не собирался отказываться от них только потому, что его мир больше не существовал, что сам он изменился до неузнаваемости. И уж тем более из-за того, что хотел лечь с... под мужчину.  
Под Тони Старка. Человека, у которого было абсолютно все и которому для полного счастья не хватало только Стива Роджерса.

Интересно, сколько сам Старк бы пытался смириться с этой мыслью? Знать, что с тобой рядом постоянно какой-то чертов извращенец, который пялится на тебя, как на кусок торта, когда ты не видишь — это наверняка неприятно. Стиву бы точно не понравилось. Стив просто не знал бы, что делать.

Он и теперь не знает. В огромной комнате тихо, мягкий свет льется с потолка, за окном полыхает ночной Нью-Йорк, а Старк сидит напротив и вот-вот поплывет в улыбке. Последнее время Стив всегда угадывает этот момент, и каждый раз у него на совсем крошечный миг замирает сердце. Вот как сейчас.

— Шестьдесят шесть! — смеется Старк и бросает карты на стол. — Я выиграл!

Стив опускает глаза, делая вид, что придирчиво разглядывает карты. И бормочет:

— Научил на свою голову.

— Нарываешься на комплимент, кэп? — фыркает Тони. — После долгих лет моей любви к казино и при моей общепризнанной гениальности это было легко. А вот я научил Дубину играть в покер — действительно на свою голову. Ты видел, как он держит лицо?

— У него же нет лица!

— А я тебе о чем? Хорошо хоть, что Дубина не может меня разорить, а то у него бы запросто получилось. Кстати, ты проиграл мне желание!

— Я помню, — вздыхает Стив, собирая карты. — В покер не играют вдвоем.

— И что? Учить это не мешает. И натравить Дубину на Роуди тоже — тот всегда думал, что малыш так, бутылки открывать... Что бы мне от тебя захотеть, кэп?

Стив откидывается на спинку дивана, слегка щурится на свет. Тони, сидящий напротив, ощущается так, будто — рядом, совсем близко, на коже и под кожей, бьется в сердце, течет воздухом между губ.

— Думай. Ты же у нас гений.

Это равнодушное пожатие плечами стоит, как весь этот дом — и весит столько же. Стиву кажется, что он в жизни не делал ничего настолько тяжелого, как это — пожать плечами, удержать готовое соскользнуть лицо... не предложить. Не попросить. Тони собирает карты, задумчив тасует в руках колоду — пестрые рубашки льются в его пальцах, как вода, можно смотреть вечно... Нельзя. Стив скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ну что, придумал?

— Да не напрягайся ты так, — отвечает Тони, и в его голосе есть что-то неуловимо странное. Что-то вроде усталости. — Я не театральный злодей, в постель тебя не потащу, хотя это первое, что приходит в голову вообще-то.

— Почему?

Карты разлетаются, как опавшие листья, которые уже не загнать обратно на ветки. Тони смотрит на него молча и пристально, ищуще: происходит что-то, чего не может быть, но где подвох и в чем решение? Стив и сам бы хотел это знать. Еще он хотел бы встать, сказать «спокойной ночи» и уйти. Еще он хотел бы быть Дубиной, у которого нет лица. А значит, и терять нечего. 

— Что «почему»? — спрашивает Тони, напряженно хмурясь. — Почему не потащу или почему первое, что приходит мне в голову?

Это плохая игра: Тони идет с козырей, и крыть Стиву нечем — его руки пусты, а карты разобраны.

— Почему не потащишь? — спрашивает он, старясь сохранять спокойствие, но ладони липнут к рукавам рубашки, взбесившееся сердце качает и качает кровь, смешанную с Тони, между головой и тем, что ниже, и он, кажется, весь уже смыт этими волнами. Торчит наружу, бледный и голый.

— Потому что ты не захочешь, — медленно говорит Тони. 

Глаза его расширены, и на лице цветут алые пятна, он дышит ртом, он облизывает пересохшие губы — Стив ясно видит трещинку ближе к левому углу рта, в голове звенит так, что он даже не слышит собственного голоса, когда произносит: 

— А если я захочу?

Он не уверен, что не подумал эти слова — до тех пор, пока Тони не встает из кресла. Стив смотрит ему в пах — и становится легким и пустым. 

Все. Это все.

***

Тони редко когда ошибался в постели — вернее, перед ней, и когда тащил очередную красотку к себе в спальню, уже примерно знал, чего от нее ждать. Будет ли она кричать, или кусаться, захочет ли его оседлать и будет ли рассказывать анекдоты во время секса... Последнее было слишком интимным и теплым, как рыжие, чуть влажные за ухом волосы Пеппер. И было неожиданностью, абсолютной.

Возможно, эта неожиданность была также признаком чего-то настоящего и потому не длящегося вечно. 

Стив Роджерс в его постели тоже был неожиданностью. Огромной и прекрасной, как рождественский подарок, настолько долгожданный, что даже после того, как упаковка отброшена, хочется просто сидеть и не дышать, боясь тронуть даже ладонью.

— Тони? Все... нормально, да? 

— О господи, да. И нет. 

Тони касается пальцами идеального живота, ведет вниз, к головке, такой яркой на фоне кожи — розово-белой, как мороженое, как дурацкая детская мечта.

— М-м-м...

Тони поднимает глаза. Стив лежит, зажмурившись, впившись зубами в ладонь. Собственные смуглые пальцы на нежной коже паха кажутся Тони грязными, и он встряхивает головой.

— Стив, не делай так, — просит он тихо.

Стив открывает глаза, смотрит растерянно:

— Как? 

Тони ложится сверху, протягивается по горячему телу и чуть ли не шипит, будто какой-то хренов змей, соблазняющий девственную глупую Еву в дурацком райском саду, куда змеи попадают только по недосмотру — кстати, он никогда не понимал, какого хрена этот знаменитый бог так прокололся. Стив глубоко вздыхает, подается бедрами, вжимается внизу, вплетает пальцы в волосы. Он так близко, его щеки горят, и Тони не может удержаться — прижимается своей щекой, чтобы сильнее почувствовать этот жар, расплавиться в нем, потерять последнюю волю, а с ней и последние сомнения.

— Не сдерживайся, — шепчет он в приоткрытые губы, от одного взгляда на которые его постоянно бросает в дрожь. — Ты же не невинная жертва. Ты сам захотел.

— Я ничего такого не... — Стив хмурится, краснеет еще сильнее, каменеет под ним, и во всем этом утешает только то, что бывшее каменным до этого момента — таким остается. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал такое.

— Тогда не сдерживайся. Я должен знать, что тебе нравится. Что тебе хорошо. Что угодно — стони, пыхти, мычи, ругайся, и заметь, я даже не перестану тебя уважать после этого. Но не кусай себе руки, как будто я загнал тебя в капкан и ты хочешь отгрызть лапу и сбежать.

— Скорее я сам себя загнал, — усмехается Стив. — Я просто боюсь, что если ты не сделаешь что-нибудь, я тебя просто повалю сам и...

— Ух ты!

— ... и насажусь на тебя.

Тони временно утрачивает дар речи. Но это и к лучшему. Для языка есть другое применение. И для губ. Особенно если это такие губы, как у Стива.

Целоваться с ним сладко, так сладко, что кружится голова, а дышать тяжело и вязко. Тони гладит горячее плечо, бок, мокрый от пота, Стив пахнет и дрожит, и стонет — низко и почему-то жалобно. Во всяком случае, у Тони от этого звука сжимается сердце. И разбухают яйца, хотя казалось бы — куда уже больше. Он скользит вниз, оставляя следы — засос на шее, ярко-красный от укуса сосок, влажный след языка на животе и легкие тени поцелуев на колене. Изумление заполняет его — или желание, Тони не может понять, это все так вместе и так сильно, что невозможно думать. Только вспоминать, каким строгим и холодным Стив был еще десять минут назад — и каким оказался в его руках, под его губами. Тони ведет ладонью меж раздвинутых широко ног и не может подобрать другого слова, кроме как — нежный.

Он нежен — весь, везде. Эти распухшие губы, приоткрытые в стоне, и руки, комкающие простыню — голубые вены проступают у пальцев, тонкие, едва заметные — и эта беззащитная распахнутость, и поглаживание по плечу, когда Тони целует его бедра, и тонкая-тонкая кожа на колом стоящем члене... Тони ведет по ней языком и поднимает глаза, чтобы напомнить себе, что все правда, это Стив сейчас с ним, это Стив Роджерс с его сдержанностью и спокойствием.

— Раздвинь ноги шире, — просит Тони, и сердце его замирает, когда Стив крупно вздрагивает в ответ на его слова — и слушается. — Подними колени. Хочу видеть. Твою задницу. 

Он выталкивает это из себя, рвано, с паузами, и Стив делает все точно так же, будто настроенный, наведенный на него, готовый для него... Но еще нет, нет. Тони смазывает пальцы, выдавливает любрикант Стиву на яйца, завороженно смотрит, как смазка течет вниз, слушает тихий, долгий стон. И потом начинает ласкать — по кругу, оглаживая, размазывая, добираясь туда, куда хочется больше всего, прямо сейчас, немедленно. Но будь он проклят, если не хочет, чтобы это длилось вечно — умоляющий взгляд Стива из-под густых ресниц, его вздохи и стоны, нежная, нежная кожа, горящая под пальцами.  
Когда Тони вталкивает в него указательный палец — сразу на всю длину, скользко, почти без сопротивления, и нет сил удержаться — Стив хрипит и подбрасывает бедра вверх. А потом заваливается набок, проворачиваясь на руке Тони — и Тони начинает думать о том, что будет делать, если к моменту, когда Стив будет готов, он сам уже кончит. Это реально, вполне, особенно если Стив еще раз застонет, и... И Стив стонет:

— Еще. Господи, Тони, еще, сильнее, не жалей...

— Стив, погоди...

— На мне же заживает все, как на собаке, не жалей, хочу, я...

— Я не хочу, — сквозь зубы цедит Тони, осторожно вставляя еще один палец. 

Он в жизни так не врал — Тони хочет, еще как: бросить к черту все эти нежности, вломиться внутрь, драть без жалости. Стив сжимается на его руке, расслабляется, дышит тяжело, впивается пальцами в ягодицу, открывая себя для Тони, и на розовой коже проступают синяки. Тони сталкивает руку Стива, наклоняется, целует быстро темнеющие следы, мнет медленно, в одном ритме с тем, как трахает пальцами узкий горячий зад -подставленный, шелковый...

— Тони, — шепчет Стив, и шепот оглушает. — Возьми. Прошу. Возьми меня, сейчас, немедленно, не могу больше...

— Чш-ш-ш-ш, — Тони сгибает и разгибает пальцы, трет внутри и слушает почти вой Стива как музыку. — Потерпи чуть. 

Он вставляет третий палец, и теперь это уже жестче — не так, как хотел бы, не так, как прямо сейчас и немедленно мог бы членом, но все-таки быстрее, грубее, и от того, что Стив позволяет это, принимает, открывается так сильно и беззащитно — у Тони почти срывает крышу. Он льет смазку на член, боясь провести по нему ладонью — иначе все кончится в тот же момент, а так нельзя, он еще не взял все, что хотел, не дал Стиву все, что ему нужно. Стив смотрит на него из-за плеча расширившимся пьяными глазами, дрожит мелко, кусает губы — и потом, будто вспомнив, что обещал, проводит по ним языком. Тони закрывает глаза, лишь бы не видеть — но не слышать не может:

— Иди ко мне, а?

И он идет. Входит, вталкивается, втискивается внутрь, в Стива, к Стиву, к его долгому стону, к его жажде — и заходится, теряется в его яростной, горячей нежности, в толчках навстречу друг другу. Дышать невозможно, нечем — и теперь уже Тони поворачивает Стива на себе, нависает над ним, впивается в губы, дыша чужим дыханием, а Стив держит его за плечо все то время, что Тони трахает, как безумный, не в силах ни остановиться, ни замедлиться — он мог бы, если б решал что-то один, если бы не требовательное, жадное, нежное тело под ним — и кажется, он заболел этой лихорадкой тоже, заразился жаждой и откровенностью, потому что хрипит в приоткрытые для него губы:

— Люблю тебя, люблю...

Последнее, что Тони еще видит — это черные, черные зрачки Стива, и он падает в эту темноту и исчезает навсегда, опустошенный.

Когда Тони открывает глаза, Стив смотрит на него обеспокоенно и растерянно, и Тони почти ненавидит его за свои оправдавшиеся ожидания. И еще себя — за то, что испортил себе праздник, собственными руками уронив долгожданный подарок с лестницы. Это был стеклянный лев, а Тони было семь, кажется, или что-то в этом роде. Только в таком возрасте можно захотеть всем сердцем совершенно неинтересную стеклянную безделушку, когда больше всего на свете любишь все, что сделано из надежного железа. 

— Слушай, кэп, не смотри на меня, будто на собачку с одной ногой! — сипит Тони, потягиваясь всем телом. — Я бы предпочел восхищенное «вау»!

— Вау, — послушно отвечает Стив. Потом придвигается ближе и целует его в губы — так осторожно, будто Тони стеклянный. А еще потом — берет его руку, запачканную смазкой и собственной спермой, и целует тоже. И говорит, крепко, но осторожно сжимая пальцы Тони в своей ладони:

— Люблю тебя. 

И Тони понимает, что никуда он не упал. Он летит. И до исчезновения еще много-много миль.

fin


End file.
